


Trapped In a Fairytale

by Erurainia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erurainia/pseuds/Erurainia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about being forced to stare at the same four walls for eighteen years of your life that made being a prince a little less fun. Teen!Prince AU Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In a Fairytale

There was something about being forced to stare at the same four walls for eighteen years of your life that made being a prince a little less fun. For Castiel Novak at least that was the case. 

He had been only six when he had been locked in the tower, after his parents became overly paranoid about his safety and at the time it was for good reason. Castiel once had two brother’s and a sister before that terrible night. A man, (to this day no one knew his identity) had snuck into the castle, murdered the young princes and kidnapped the young princess. By pure chance Castiel had been spared as he had chosen that night to sneak down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. 

It took the king and queen less than a day to decide they needed to keep their youngest safe, bundling him up and locking him in the tower. After all nothing quite say’s “stay away” like a tall tower. All he needed was a fire breathing dragon and it would be a fairytale.

Castiel had had a lot of things to keep him entertained over the years, from toys, to books and sword practice, yet at the ripe age of twenty four he was staring at the roof bored out of his mind. He missed play fighting with his brothers and telling secrets to his sister. He missed the gardens and bee hives. He just wanted to be a normal guy for once. Like someone from his books . 

It was then he heard a loud clunk at his window that knocked him out of day dream. Frowning he rolled off his bed and started to walk over to the only window in the room wondering if maybe something had hit the bars. That was when a grappling hook flew up catching itself on the bars and hooking on them.

Castiel jumped backwards, eyes wide and ran for his sword at the other side of the room. Grabbing it he stood arms poised waiting for whoever had come to kill him to make it up the tower. If he had been thinking, (and maybe it was because he was a little excited that something different was happening) he’d have cut the rope, so who ever climbing would fall to their death, but he was curious. 

After what seem like forever he saw a pair of gloved hands grasp the window-cill and shortly after a man followed them. Castiel lowered his sword slightly as he saw the man. His hair was short and a brownie blonde colour. He had a light five O’clock shadow and if he wasn’t mistaken there were light freckles sitting on his cheek. And his eyes! They were forest green and were currently staring straight at him with confusion.

“I’m going to assume you’re not the missing princess. Shit, those guys’ owe me.”

When he heard the man speak he automatically lifted his sword back up pointing it at the stranger. Slowly he started to walk towards him curious to what he meant.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“Kill you? Dude, I don’t even know who you are.”

The man full on laughed, holding onto the bars to make sure he didn’t fall off the edge. After all it was a long way down and falling wasn’t in his best interest.

“I am Prince Castiel. Who, may I ask are you and why did you climb up here?”

Castiel lowered the sword and frowned at the man as he watched him raise an eyebrow at him. It was almost like he didn’t believe him.

“Nice try. Everyone knows that the three princes died years ago. As for me you can call me Dean and as good it is to meet you Cas, I gotta get down before someone spots me up here.”

Dropping his sword he quickly made his way over to the window. He didn’t want Dean to leave, he’d only just got here for one and the only people who had talked to him over the years were his tutor and his parents. Dean seemed to be everything he wasn’t and God did he want a friend. That was when Castiel either did something very brave, or very stupid. Reaching through the bars he grabbed Dean’s arm’s just as he was about to take the rope.

“Dean, take me down with you… or I’ll tell someone you were up here and they’ll find you.”

He hadn’t meant to threaten him; he just didn’t want him to say no. If he left he might not get another chance to leave the tower for years, if ever. Cas gripped the man’s arm tight willing him with everything he had not to leave.

“I know I’m going to regret this but fine. Now how do we get you past these bar’s?”

Castiel grinned, letting go of Dean’s arm and gestured to him to wait for a second. Running back into the tower and grabbing a few of his things (not that he had much) throwing them on his bed sheet and tying the corners to make a bag. He threw it over his shoulder grabbed a triangular shaped piece of metal, before stopping for a moment as he remembered something. Pulling out a small box, he smiled as he opened it and plucked out a small silver charm bracelet. It had been his sisters, before she went missing. He’d taken it from her room that day because It had looked pretty and he wanted to look at all the charms. It was the only thing he had left from her and he tucked it into his pocket.  
Running back to the window with his bag, Cas used the piece of metal the unscrew the bars on his window and when he looked up at Dean he shrugged with a smile.

“I liked to sit on the edge at night.”

Dean just smirked and grabbed the bag off him and took hold of the rope. When he was steady he held out a hand to Castiel.

“You ready Princess?”


End file.
